The Impersonation
by Pinky Lillix
Summary: script format Zim's facing an old enemy, and she's somehow able to appear in two places at once. I bet you're interested. So read it. ZATR Part two is up
1. Part 1 Da return of doom

**A.N.** GASP! What is _this_? Pinky Lillix is actually posting _another_ story up, when she hasn't even finished posting her _other_ one? Well. . . um. . .yeah! Only, this is a script. . . and the rough draft's still in progress. . . I also started this when my friend was over, and we stayed up _really_ late. . .so. . . basically I just wanted an excuse to type on her laptop.

Anyways. . . tis a ZATR. So ha. On all you people. That hate Zim romance. . .

* * *

**Hint:** Details are important. Don't just read the dialouge, or you'll just be like, "What?" And that will be sad for you.

* * *

Ladies and gentleman. . .

Pinky Lillix presents to you. . .

For your entertainment and/or disturbance. . .

**_INVADER ZIM: The Impersonation_ **

Opening scene

(a close-up of a closed eye)

Unknown female: (voice-over) _What's keeping you alive. . .?_

(on-screen, Tak is on the ground, clothes torn, bleeding and bruised. She's knocked out, and the remains of her ship is burning in the background. Here and there are pieces of her android, Mimi. A somewhat translucent figure is hovering over her)

Unknown: (voice-over) _Tak. . . _

(Scene becomes a little more clear as the same figure (although it's difficult to make out who it is, due to screen cut-off and angle) carries an unconscious Tak into a lit room, the background revealing a dark field, where her burning ship is a light glow)

Unknown: (voice-over) _You are just barely. . ._

(a couple races to their front door, where the figure is, and hurriedly take Tak from its arms)

Woman: She needs medical attention!

Man: . . .is that thing even human. . .?

(scene suddenly switches back to eye, which suddenly opens, revealing a vivid purple)

Unknown: (voice-over) _ALIVE_.

(fades to black)

(The movie title slowly fades in as Tak's theme (from her first appearance in the Hideous New Girl) plays) (As soon as it becomes clear, the Invader Zim theme music starts) (it continues as an image of Zim suddenly appears, frozen at first) (He's in the middle of screaming in his kitchen, and then, with the music still playing in the background, he becomes animated)

Zim: GIR! Get your giant rubber peanut out of the toilet this INSTANT! IT IS SO DEMANDED BY ZIM!

(Gir is sleeping on the floor, snoring obnoxiously) (he slowly opens his eyes, then sleepily walks to the kitchen toilet, and pulls the rubber peanut out it)

Gir: (gnaws on peanut groggily) I love my nuts. . . (falls over, snoring once more)

Zim: (scowls) (rolls his eyes) (walks into living room, where he puts on his wig and contacts, then steps outside)

(There's somewhat of an arial view, showing Zim walking down the street, the closer scenery being a hill with a figure sitting on it) (the hill and figure come into focus, revealing Tak, watching Zim with a deep glare) (she stands up, her hands balled up in fists)

Tak: (to self) The time will come Zim. . . Soon. . . I will take back what is mine. . .

(she turns, and with a flash, she's gone)

(Zim looks to the hill in slight interest, but upon realizing nothing's there, he just shrugs and continues to walk)

* * *

Scene cuts to Dib's house

(Dib wakes up, actually looking cheerful, then looks out his window) (It is so bright and cheery out, he actually appears to have hope for mankind) (He sits at the edge of his bed and stretches his arms with an enormous smile)

Dib: (to self) I feel _good_ about today. . .something about it. . . seems. . .almost. . .not horrible!

Gaz: (walking past his room) Quit talking to yourself. It's weird. . . Oh yeah (with a smirk) Dad bought a new cereal _just for you_. . .

Dib: (with hope) ChocoChunkySuperKaLuckyPuffs?

Gaz: Crazy-O's.

Dib: (jaw drops in disbelief)

Gaz: Heh. It's supposed to reduce crazy cells or whatever. . . (throws cereal box at his head) Oh yeah. You're late for skool.

Dib: (in mid-chew of his cereal) eh? Wait. . . Aren't you late too?

Gaz: No.

Dib: But you go to the same skool as me-

Gaz: I said 'no', Dib! Geez! You just don't get it, do you! (stomps away)

Dib: (raises eyebrow) (chews) (looks to clock) Crud, I really _am_ late! (jumps out window all cool and dramatic-like) (lands in bushes)

Gaz: (from second-story window) You're stupid!

Dib: (spits out leaves) (scowls) (regains composure, stands up and starts to walk down street)

(on his way to Skool, he keeps looking back anxiously, almost paranoid-like)

Dib: (to self) Is someone following me. . .? (looks back once more) (a flash of purple and blue zoom by in the background)

(He shrugs and turns around, and is suddenly face-to-face with Tak, in her human disguise) (he jumps, then blinks in disbelief)

Dib: (slowly) Tak. . .?

Tak: (smirks) Yes Dib. A smart little one, aren't you?

Dib: What are you doing back here? I mean, I thought Zim defeat-

Tak: (suddenly with a spazilicious face) _Don't_ say that! Such an incompetent _idiot_ as Zim could never _defeat_ me. . . the very thought is sickening. . .

Dib: um.

Tak: (snapping) _What?_

Dib: Never mind. . . you. ..you aren't planning to. . .you know. . . take over Earth again, are you?

Tak: That's none of your business.

Dib: (narrows his eyes) Why are you even talking to me?

Tak: (suddenly sweetly) Well Dib, it always helps to have some sort of _alliance_ when you're on an enemy planet.

Dib: That's just it. Technically, we're _enemies_, why would I be your-

Tak: (hissing, irritated) Okay, listen. I'm not planning to conquer Earth this time. I'm just here to. . . Get under Zim's skin a little. No harm in that, right? To you anyway?

Dib: That's it?

Tak: (nods) (angle shows her back, where her fingers are crossed)

Dib: Well. .. (mulling things over) Okay. I'll be your ally. (grins)

Tak: (somewhat menacing grin) Excellent. . . just. . . excellent. . .(she offers him her hand)

Dib: (shakes it, then genuinely smiles)

(the two walk down the street to Skool)

* * *

Scene cuts to Skool, Ms. Bitters classroom, before class has begun. (Tak and Dib have not yet arrived. Zim is amongst the only few sitting in his desk) (He is scribbling on an electronic notepad) (angle shows he's constructed a somewhat crude drawing of the giant rubber peanut as seen earlier, then an equals sign, followed by a picture of Earth with a stick figure Zim standing on top of it, holding an Irken flag)

Zim: (to self) Yes. . .it's all becoming so clear now. . .

(At this point, Tak and Dib enter the classroom, at first, going unnoticed by Zim) (Tak freezes, then just stares at Zim, who doesn't look up from his notepad)

Tak: (growling) Zim.

(no response)

Tak: (with emphasis) _Zim_.

(no response) (Zim types something into the notepad, then shakes his head)

Tak: (raising eyebrow) (just plain annoyed) Geez Zim! I'm talking to you!

(still no response)

Tak: (advancing a step, hands in fists) Zim-

Ms. Bitters: Everyone sit down! (bell rings) (surveys classroom with an eyeball bulging out) (notes Tak) (miserably) Oh. It's you again.

Tak: Yes. . .um. . .there was a reason for my absence. You see-

Ms. Bitters: That's fascinating. Sit behind Zim.

Tak: (twitching) But. . .aren't I supposed to sit behind Dib?

Ms. Bitters: (stares for a long, disturbing moment) (In the background, uncomfortable squeaks and squeals can be heard)

(Tak's eyes dart back and forth as she awaits an answer)

Tak: (somewhat awkwardly) Um. . .okay then. . .I'll just sit. . .behind Zim. . . (walks cautiously over to the desk behind Zim's, where Zita is the occupant) (to Zita) Move.

Zita: (sticks out tongue) Make me!

Ms. Bitters: (presses button on wall) (Zita falls to underground classroom, screaming at the top of her lungs) (the other classmates just shake their heads solemnly)

(Tak takes her seat)

Tak: (leaning in to Zim) (whispering) Expect hell from me, Zim.. .

(yet again, no response) (he's still working from his notepad) (Tak's eyes bulge out in a frustrated, fed-up expression)

(As Ms. Bitters begins some kinda lecture, Tak takes a random piece of paper, scribbles on it, then throws it at Zim's head) (it bounces off and lands on his desk) (He finally looks up, and unfolds the paper, where it contains the message , "_Turn around idiot!"_) (He obeys)

Zim: Zita, what is the meaning- (blinks) (realizes its Tak) TAK! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!

Tak: (smirks evilly) I've been here this whole time Zim. . . and I will remain here until _you are brought to ruins! _I have been plotting against you from the start, and this shall continue until your existance is as _completely hopeless_ as it can possibly be! Until it reaches the point where you can scarcely even leave your pathetic excuse for a base, in both fear of the remains of your pitiful life, and that _I,_ the future ruler of this nasty planet, will just kill you off! Yet, I know by that point, you would be longing for death anyway, so instead of being so kind as allowing you that option, I would put you to the most torturous labor you will ever endure for the remainder of your days! And then you will _truly_ comprehend that you should have _never messed with me._

Zim: (blinks) (shakes head) What was that?

Tak: (screams in frustration)

Ms. Bitters: Would you like to add to my lesson, Tak?

Tak: (deadpan) No ma'am.

(Zim just kinda shrugs once he realizes Tak is no longer going to speak to him and turns around) (from the other side of the room, Dib eyes them suspiciously)

* * *

Scene cuts to after Skool, the students are all leaving, it's rather cloudy out

(Tak is walking down the street toward the Deelishous Weenie stand alone) (she appears to be in deep thought, when Zim runs up behind her)

Zim: Tak!

Tak: (turns, raises eyebrow) What do you want?

Zim: (slowing down his pace as he walks casually beside her) I was just wondering. . . why are you here?

Tak: (freezes) (stupefied). . . You _really_ didn't hear a _word_ I was saying before, did you?

Zim: (confused) Heh?

(Tak sighs disgustedly, and quickens her pace a few steps in front of Zim, but he just speeds up himself until he's beside her again)

Zim: So why are you here?

Tak: (expressionless) Why do you care?

Zim: I do not! It is merely curiosity!

Tak: Stay curious. I don't feel like telling you again.

Zim: Again? When did you tell me _before_?

(long, awkward pause as Tak just stares at Zim) (her eye twitches and she begins to walk again) (Zim stays in place, watching after her and shakes his fist)

Zim: Fine! I bet you're after my mission again, am I correct Tak-beast! Well, then walk away! I will only _defeat_ you again if you are to try anything!

(Tak whips around sharply, her eyes flashing in fury, she's holding up her fists)

Tak: (much rage) YOU DID _NOT_ DEFEAT-

(lightning suddenly flashes, thunder rumbles) (it begins to downpour, and Tak lowers her fists in bewilderment) (after a moment, she begins to smoke, and her holographic cover begins to flicker) (she shrieks and falls to her knees)

Tak: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME? (her eyes are wide in horror)

(Zim stares with a smirk as he watches her for a moment, but then as he sees her huddle over in pain, his expression softens _just slightly_ and he takes a step toward her)

Zim: Hold on. I can help-

Tak: I don't need your- (winces sharply) . . ._bloody help_. . .

Zim: (defiant) You _deny _me while you are _burning_? You're a fool!

Tak: (still smokin') I am. . .not. . .

Zim: (takes another step, reaching out hand slightly)

(Dib suddenly rushes past him (knocking him over on the way) to get to Tak) (he takes off his jacket and places it over her)

Dib: (helping her up) C'mon. You can come to my house.

Tak: (wincing again) Thank you. . .Dib.

(they walk off) (Zim watches after them in disbelief) (he lowers his hand slowly) (a car rushes by through a puddle, and soaks him) (he scowls and walks home)

* * *

Scene cuts to Zim's base, where it's still raining, and it's later in the evening; (the camera zooms in, so the viewer is peering outside Zim's window, where one can make out Zim pacing back and forth in the background, although it's a little blurred) (For a slight second, the translucent figure briefly seen in the scene can be seen at the side of the screen, looking into the base, but once again, the angling prevents much of the figure from being closely seen) (in a split second, the figure dissapears, and then Zim's living room comes into focus)

Zim: (agitated) (to self) That _horrible_ female! What kind of an Irken would accept the help of a mere _human_ as opposed to. . . ZIM!

(Gir stares at him blankly for a short moment, then shrugs)

Gir: I dunno.

Zim: Well, the very _thought _of it is. . . icky. . . (he pauses, then flops on the couch) When I see that Tak again. . . argh, I _swear_ I will discover her motive for coming to Earth! And _destroy_ her! (losing heat) Unless she's like. . . here to join a circus. . . or something equally. . .not threatening. . .

(Gir begins to giggle insanely) (he stands up and crashes into the wall, which knocks him out)

Zim: (sitting up) (in slight shock) You're right Gir! Perhaps we _underestimate_ the power _OF THE CIRCUS!_ . . . (raising fist in determination) She must be stopped at all costs then!. . . GIR! FETCH ME MY DISGUISE!

(the doorbell suddenly rings) (Zim scowls, but walks over to the door anyway) (once it's opened, he sees Tak in her Irken form, staring expressionlessly at him) (her eyes lack the usual shine seen in an Irken's eyes)

Zim: (triumphant) Ha! I am glad you are here Tak, although you are a _fool_ to approach my mighty base at a time like this, because I was _just_ planning to make my way over to _your_ base to _exterminate_ you-

(Tak doesn't make any acknowledgment to Zim's statement) (she suddenly staggers forward, grabbing onto Zim's shirt for support)

(His eyes bug out in intense confusion, as he attempts to push her off of him)

Zim: (flustered) Tak! What in Irk's name are you-

(suddenly, Tak lifts her head, and brings her lips to Zim's) (he freezes) (freaked out) (severly) (a moment passes, and then she pulls away)

Tak: (softly, in a voice that's vaguely different then her usual one) I just wanted to do that. . . (smiles impassively) (touches Zim's arm lightly) I'll see you tomorrow. . .

(she leaves the base, closing the door behind her)

Zim: (speechless)

(sound of rain, but besides that, it's dead quiet for a long moment)

Zim: (touches lips slowly) She. . . (snapping back into reality) SHE TRIED TO _EAT_ ME! (runs from room in spazilicious terror)

Gir: (is still knocked out)

**To be continued. . .**

I hope I confused everyone. I truly, truly do.

Heh heh, jk. Twill all become clear soon, my dearies!

Review and I will swear my eternal alligiance to you.


	2. Part 2 Zim be of the craziness

**A.N.** I figured it was about time I updated. I hereby pledge my eternal alligance to:

**Missy Lynne**

**rarofdoom**

**Flames**

da lovely **mommaleasey**

**wallflower-chan**

**TheBroccoliMustDie** (to be honest, I was nervous that I'd lose readers because of the kiss thing)

**Computer-slave**

**TripleS-18**

To be honest, I think it's weird that everyone found the "she's going to eat me" thing to be the funniest part. I didn't think it was that funny. But maybe that's because I make references to eating people all the time. . .er. . .yeah. . . anyway, I drag the eating-thing out in this. I aim to annoy you all. XP jk

Enjoy.

**The Impersonation: Part Two**

Scene cuts to Dib's house, still raining, windy and stuff

(Dib is struggling to close the kitchen window) (it finally shuts, but it lands on his fingers) (His eyes bug out in pain, and he screams)

(Tak and Gaz are sitting at the kitchen table, holding coffe mugs (hot cocoa!). . .) (They look to him in vague interest, but then turn away)

Dib: (pained smile) (holding fingers) Heh, don't worry guys. I'm okay.

Gaz: _Hm. . ._ (sips cocoa)

Tak: (glances around the kitchen, then sighs) I better be going.

Dib: But you just got here!

Tak: (placing her mug on the table) I know, but I have something I need to take care of. . . (stands from table, begins to walk into the living room)

Dib: But-! (follows after her) Don't you want to devise some twisted, cruel scheme in which we amuse ourselves at Zim's expense?

Tak: (impatient) Maybe tomorrow. Not now. (her hand reaches the doorknob)

Dib: (grabbing her free arm) But it's still raining!

Tak: (smirking) (holds up Dib's jacket) That's why I'm taking _this_.

Dib: Oh, okay- wait! No! That's mine!

Tak: (covering her head with the jacket) Not anymore. . . (walks out door)

(she begins to walk down the street)

the scene cuts to later, where she is seen from an arial view, walking towards Zim house (She stops in front of his fence, looks to his base unsurely) (She hesitantly takes a step forward, then pauses and hurries a step back) (after another moment, she shakes her head determinedly, then steps forward again, only to shake her head in uncertainty and step back once more) (this carries on for a moment, and finally, she stomps her foot with a disgusted sigh) (she marches aggressively onto his property) (pounds on the front door with her fist once she reaches it)

Tak: (with her usual scowl) Zim! Open up!

(the doorknob begins to turn slowly from the other side) (from indoors, disturbing, deep piggy squeals can be heard) (horror music plays in the background, as Tak slowly awaits the terror behind the door) (a sudden close-up of her, as nervous sweatdrops form, and the squealing becomes increasingly louder) (evil shadows across the doorknob as it turns, with a soft _click_ suddenly being heard)

(Then the shadows quickly dissapear, and the door swings open, revealing Gir in his puppy suit) (the horror music and squealing come to an abrupt stop) (Tak blinks, then relaxes)

(the two just stare at each other blankly for a long moment) (then Gir walks up, and licks her shoe) (screams of terror from Tak) (horror music restarts as this occurs)

Zim: (walking from the kitchen) (close-up of him, rubbing his head groggily) (without much emotion) Gir. . . who's there. . .? (eyes bug out, once he notes Tak) YOU!. . . STAY AWAY FROM ME! (jumps behind cushiony chair thingy)

Tak: (smirks) (triumphant) Ah, so I see you've finally come to fear me. . .(her weird snicker thingy)

Zim: (trembling, pokes his head from behind the chair) It. . .it is not fear! I just. . . I. . . (desperately) (freaked) Get out of my house, YOU TWISTED FREAK MONKEY!

Tak: (continues her snicker, until it goes into that weird squeaky laughter that's like. . . insane) (sharp turn of the head, suddenly serious and angry) You _fool_! (takes the jacket off her head, and turns her holographic disguise off)

(Zim notes Dib's jacket, and squeaks in terror)

Zim: (small voice). . . you ate _Dib_. . .

Tak: (confused) Hueh? What are you-

Zim: (emerging from behind chair slowly) (hysterical) YOU _ATE THE DIB MONSTER _AND TOOK HIS COAT AS YOUR TROPHY BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T FINISH ME OFF, IS THAT IT! AND NOW YOU THINK YOU'RE GOOD ENOUGH TO DEVOUR THE ALMIGHTY _ZIM_, BUT I WON'T LET YOU, TAK! BECAUSE THAT'S JUST _SICK_! YOU HEAR ME! YOU ARE A SICK, TWISTED FREAK! (hides behind chair again)

Tak: (slightly weirded out). . . um. . . are you. . . _feeling_ okay. . . Zim. . .?

Zim: (hidden behind view of chair) (flatly) Zim is fine.

(there's a brief silence as Tak just stares at the chair in confusion) (then she shakes her head and reverts to her typical glare)

Tak: Whatever. Listen. (strained) As much as it. . . _pains _me to. . .come to you. . . I. . .need . . .your... he-. . .(shakes head again) I need you give me some information concerning the sky liquid.

(shot of the chair, brief silence) (back to Tak)

Tak: (rolls eyes) Why is it that it burns _my_ skin, yet you remain unharmed?

(chair shot again) (more silence)

Tak: Zim. . .

(chair shot) (even more silence)

Tak: (anger twitch) (flips chair over) (Zim is huddled up, sleeping and sucking his thumb) YOU STUPID-

Zim: (wakes up quickly, instantly alarmed) DON'T EAT ME!

Tak: Would you shut up! I'm _not_ going to eat you!

Zim: LIES! (takes off his boot, throws it at Tak's head) (once he does, he runs from the room, and jumps down the kitchen toilet frantically)

Tak: . . . ZIM! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, I SWEAR IT, YOU LITTLE-

(Gir suddenly latches onto her leg tightly)

Tak: (all shrieky like) GET OFF OF ME! (shakes leg furiously, but Gir won't detach himself)

Gir: (looks up with a huge smile, giggles) (he then jumps back, landing on his feet and standing up straight)

(a short pause as Tak just stares at him both exasperated and anxious) (Gir suddenly whips out a random bottle of glue) (Tak gasps in alarm, as Gir suddenly sprays it forcefully in her direction) (she falls back dramatically in slow motion as it hits her, but once the impact's been made, it returns to normal speed, and she slides back several feet on the ground) (Gir suddenly jumps on her head, and seizes her antennas, which he uses as reigns to steer her out the door, which she does, screaming the whole way)

(her screaming fades, as does the scene)

the scene cuts to later, still raining, where the Dee-lishous Weenies stand is shown, towering above the city (it fades and the scene switches to inside the building, where Mimi is in her cat form, sleeping in the corner of the room, closest to the camera) (the background is blurred slightly, as the door opens and Tak enters) (she approaches Mimi, and then her image comes into focus) (she's in her holographic disguise, dripping in paste, appearing completely miserable)

Tak: (shutting off her disguise) MIMI!

(Mimi awakens with a start, shakes her head, then does that weird lightning speed thingy, appearing before Tak in her original form) (Mimi stands at attention, but then her eyes flicker blue for a moment) (she shakes her head once more and her eyes return to red and she salutes)

Tak: I don't recall instructing you to _sleep_while I was gone. . . (Mimi hangs her head) (Tak sighs) Go retrieve my cleansing chalk at once.

(Mimi nods, goes to random box thingy in the room) (as she rummages through it, Tak sighs and leans against the wall, arms crossed)

Tak: This whole thing is a complete pain Mimi. . . I mean, the whole invasion on this disgusting planet might actually be relatively _challenging_ if only my opponent wasn't such a complete _moron_. Zim thought I was trying to _eat_ him today, and I don't know where the hell he got that from. . . at least his _robot_ gave me protection against the sky liquid, but that's still not enough for me to respect his _master_. You know?

(Mimi nods in understanding, though not looking up from her task) (Tak walks over to a desk thingy beside the box, and lifts up a random chunk of metal that has her symbol on it)

Tak: (sighs softly) This is all that's left from my ship. . . unless I take over this planet, I'll be stranded here. . . so I have no choice but to face Zim and his stupidity. . . (looks up, flatly) And now I'm talking to myself. . . that Dib human's rubbing off on me. . . (clenches metal chunky thing, glares) (throws metal against ground angrialy) DAMMIT!

(Mimi pauses, glances to the metal) (her eyes suddenly flicker to blue, and she suddenly begins to dance)

Mimi: WHEEEEE-HOOOO! (going psycho) (jumps on Tak's head) BE MY FRIIIIIIEEENNNND! DANCE WITH ME MASTER! BE MY FRIEND! MAKE ME A SAMMICH! BLOW UP BABIES! WHEEE! BABIES!

(Tak's screaming, running in circle, arms flailing around)

Tak: GET _OFF, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS-_

Mimi: (gets right up in her face) KISS ME!

Tak: (shrieky roar) NEVER! GO AWAY! (seizes Mimi, chucks her against the wall)

(all is quiet)

(Mimi stands up slowly, her head slightly lowered) (she glances up, eyes all red and evil-like, shadows cast across her face) (she raises a fist and steps forward threateningly)

(Tak appears to be bracing herself, and stands up, straight and firm, fists at side)

Tak: (authoritively) _Mimi_ (in a swiping motion, raises arm halfway to the side) I order you to stop.

(Mimi continues to glare) (a few sparks suddenly come from the top of her head) (her head then falls off)

(Tak lowers her arm, then approaches Mimi's lifeless body and. . .head) (she lifts both parts of Mimi up, and carries them to the desk, setting them down lightly)

Tak: (under breath) I swear, once I gain enough of Dib's trust to steal supplies from his father's lab, you are the _first_ thing to be fixed. . .

(a sudden crash is heard from another room)

(Tak whips around, her fists raised in defense)

Tak: (demanding) Who's there!

(uneasy silence) (Tak looks skeptically towards the door)

(angle suddenly shows from the door's POV, as Tak approaches it, a little blurred in the back, until she comes closer) (there is the sound of soft, uneven breathing) (once Tak's image comes into focus, her eyes suddenly widen in shock)

Tak: What are you-

(a blinding light flashes, then fades to black)

Unknown female: (voice-over) (softly) _You don't need to fight it anymore. . ._

(it fades back to the scene, slowly, still blurred, still from the door angle) (Tak is found, lying on the ground unconcious) (fades to black once more)

scene fades into new scene, showing Skool courtyard

(Zim is in the front, wringing his hands together nervously) (his eyes switch back and forth, all paranoid-like) (a few children rush past him, and he appears startled)

Dib: (voice only) Zim?

(Zim jumps, all frightened and such) (turns around, facing Dib) (blinks in shock)

Zim: (in disbelief) Is. . . is that _you_, Dib. . .?

Dib: (awkwardly) Er, yes.

Zim: (hysterical) But. . .but Tak _ate_ you! You can't be here!

Dib: (raises eyebrow) . . . what?

Zim: You. . . you _weren't_ eaten. . . (turns away slightly) (more to self then to Dib) Of course. . . she'd want _me_ to be her first victim. . . (pounds fist into palm of hand)

Dib: . . . why would Tak want to eat anyone?

Zim: (looking up, both gravely and perturbed) She tried. . . (all passionate and dismayed) _Oh_, how she tried! But _I_, the mighty ZIM was too much for her! But I fear she will try again. . . soon. . . (gets paranoid look again)

Dib: Wait. . . (majorly confused) she actually _tried. . ._to _eat_ you. . .? Like, she bit your arm, or. . .?

Zim: (waving hand dismissively) Nonsense Dib-worm! She tried to eat my mouth!

(long, awkward silence) (Zim's paranoid confidence thingy kinda falters, and then he just looks uncomfortable)

Dib: (even more uncomfortable then Zim) . . . you're saying. . . you mean. . . she tried to _kiss_ you, right. . .?

Zim: Not _tried_! She succeeded! She- (eyes widen in horror) **_KISS!_ **Wha-! (confused) What are you blabbering on about monkey-brain? (suspiciously, leaning forward) What is a "_kiss_". . .?

Dib: . . . you really don't know. . .?

(Zim shakes head, still untrustingly)

Dib: (looking away, kinda pissed off and embaressed) A kiss is when someone's lips touch someone else's. . . like, when they actually _like_ that person, so I don't get why Tak would even- (pauses) (eyebrows raised) are you okay?

Zim: (is twitching tremendously)

(arial view, as Zim throws his arms in the air, screaming, **"AUGH!" **at the top of his lungs) (returns to normal view)

Zim: (still be with da twitchiness) T-t-t-that's even _worse_ then getting _eaten_, that is just _sick_, I- I MUST BE DE-CONTAMINATED AT ONCE! (suddenly angry) (shaking fists, to the sky) I DEMAND TO SEE THIS HIDEOUS TAK FOR HORRIBLE INTERROGATIONS!. . .(lowers fists, meekly) I feel so icky. . . (more twitches)

Dib: (smugly) (crossing arms) Don't worry. I'm sure she either has a good _reason_, even though I have no idea what that could be, or you're just _CRAZY_, and she never even came near you!

Zim: I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOU, HUMAN! (looking around menacingly) WHERE IS TAK!

Dib: (shrugs) I haven't seen her since yesterday. . . she hasn't come to Skool yet. . .

Zim: (glowering) Then _I_ will come to _her_! (begins to run from courtyard, angle shows weenie stand in the distance)

Dib: (chasing after him) (annoyed) Oh, no you don't! I bet you were just hallucinating! I won't let you near her, just to be the annoying little moron you are- (trips, falls into puddle)

(Zim keeps running down the block)

Dib: (holds out protesting hand) Ziiiim! Come back! (tries to get up, arm slips, falls face first into puddle with a lovely splash)

(he's wet)

**To be continued. . .**

Okay. So. Yeah. I don't know where I'm going with this exactly.

There were a lot of caps locks in this part. Lotsa screaming. Meh heh.

Please review. My dearies. I will be muy happy-o.

Don't know when you can expect part three. School's starting soon. . . school equals. . . no comp. . .cause my grades get bad. . . and Pinky gets punished. . . cry for me. Do it. Now.

Okay, I'm gonna go.

Much love.


End file.
